You saved me
by TheHonestContender
Summary: Hey guys this is Gaahina fanfic dont like it don't read made this a while back summary sucks enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Gaahina you saved me

'Go away Sasuke,' I said.

'Come on Hinata lighten up,' the Uchiha said moving his lips down my neck.

'Sasuke n-no get away,' I said shoving him into the building.

I started to head home, I can't believe this Sasuke knew how I felt but no he wanted to jump me. Asshole, I thought. As I made my way home I got kind of lost. I've lived here for only 6 months and I'm still getting lost. You would have thought I would have figured this place out. I rounded a corner and in my peripheral vision I saw a dark figure. I stopped cold,

'Who's there,' I said aloud.

'Well I seen you around here before,' a voice said.

The figured stepped forward to revel dark blue hair and brown eyes. He had a devilish smile on his face I smiled.

'I remember you from the market um… Karachi right. Well I need to be going now,' I said moving passed him.

'Oh no your not going anywhere,' he said grabbing my arm.

I reached into bag and grasped my can of mace. I tried to get passed him again his gripped on my arm tighter.

'Let go of me you're hurting my arm,' I said.

He smiled and started to drag me towards the alley.

'Help me,' I screamed over and over again.

He covered my mouth and pushed me against the wall. He smelled me and smiled as he licked my neck. His hand muffled my screaming, I started to pray for someone to save me. He started to move his hands up my shirt, the alley wall got really hot. I couldn't breathe I told him too stop. He just smiled, then suddenly his eyes went in the back of his head and he fell to the ground. I dropped from the wall because he was holding me up. A pair of strong hands caught me I looked up. An extremely handsome man with blazing red hair and turquoise eyes looked down at me. He laid me down on the ground I sort of knocked him on top of me.

'Thank you for saving me,' I said.

'Who are you,' I added.

'Gaara I'm new here,' he said his voice was velvety smooth.

'Me too um again thank you'

'No problem are you experiencing any head trauma or loss of air,' he asked.

'Breathing, but your on top of me so it answers your question,' I said with a small chuckle.

He smiled and helped me up the walked me home. When we got to my apartment bags were at my door.

'You live here,' Gaara asked.

'Yeah why'

'I'm your roommate hE,' he said.

Oh my freaking God the guy who saves me is my roommate. I wonder what he looks- no stop it hmmn stop. I nodded and open the door to find Neji and Tenten making out.

'OH COME ON FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THATS GOOD,' I exclaimed.

They jump and Tenten pulled down her top while Neji face turned deep red.

'Get out now and give me my spare key back its for emergencies only not for make out sessions,' I said.

He gave my key back and I gave the extra one to Gaara.

'Your rooms down there and I'm going to take a shower,' I said.

He chuckled I turned around, 'What's so funny,' I asked.

'A normal person would be shaken up by what happened. You almost got raped tonight,' he said his face turning hard.

'I'm tuff I'll be fine don't worry,' I said to assure him.

I went to my room and plopped on my bed. What a day, I thought. I watch a little TV while I gather my bedclothes, but when I went to take a shower the door was closed and the shower was running. I banged on the door,

'Hey I said I was going to take a shower first,' I yelled.

'You were taking to long I'm almost done,' he yelled back.

You have got to be kidding me has he never heard of ladies first.

'Hurry up Gaara'

'I'm coming,' he said as he opened the door.

I felt my face get hot; he was wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. His hair was dripping wet and his eyes glistened my god he was hot. Stop it stop staring Hinata get a hold of yourself. My body didn't listen I realized he had muscles very nice arm muscles. Not like a juicehead but muscles that yelled I'd protect you no matter what.

'Um…I uh I'll j-just g-go,' I stuttered.

' Yeah,' Gaara said blushing furiously.

He moved out of the way and I took my shower. Oh goodness Hinata focus you're with Sasukewell after recent events that relationship is OVER nothing can happen between you and Gaara he's roomate and that only. The song "Like You Do" by Angel Taylor came on the radio my favorite song so I started to sing

"Like you do" by Angel Taylor

Boy you know its bad when you do that

But you don't care

Holding out exactly what I want

But you won't share

And I've never had a taste before

But now you've got me wanting more

Your playing it cool I know

What you do

I feel like a fool, but I would

Be feeling it any

Cause nobody loves

Your messin around I've figured you out

You're taking me down, but I

Would be feeling it anyways

Cause nobody loves me…. like you do

Mmhhm like you do

Gaara was watching TV and he heard Hinata singing in the shower. He turned off to TV to listen to her, wow she sings great he thought. She came out the shower wearing a long purple nightgown. Her raven her hanged loosely by her tiny waist.

**She's hot said Shukaku**

Shut up and get out of my head

**Oh come on Gaara lighten up**

Shut up get out

**My God boy can't you see she's beautiful she'd be perfect for a mating partner**

Hell no Hinata is nice will not use her so you can plant your offspring

**Fine then**

'Would you like something,' she asked.

Gaara shook his head and went to sit by the bar as she prepared hot chocolate. Her hands shook a bit and he lightly touched her arm to steady the drink. She put it down,

'I guess I'm a little shaken up'

'That's normal so much for being tuff huh'

'So where are you from I would like to get to know you'

'I'm from the sand village and I had a very rough childhood'

'Not as bad as mine'

'Wanna bet'

'Okay when I was 3 I was kidnapped by another village. My mom died giving birth to me and to get me back my uncle sacrificed his life for me. My father and him were identical twins and they wanted my dad to be killed. My uncle went in his place and they got me back. Neji resents me because I caused his fathers death it'sunderstandable,' Hinata explained.

'Oh and I just had to bail my dad out of jail for beating a servant. He was a very abusive dad,' she added showing him a knife wound on her leg. Damn, he thought.

'I spent my life being afraid of by people because of the monster in side me it has one taleit's calleed Shukaku. I spent my childhood alone oh I killed my mother from birth. My father put the monster in me while I was in her stomach. My uncle tried to kill me because I killed his sister. But I ended up killing him instead. I've learned to control it and it rarely gets out of hand but I hear it's voice in my head.'

'Okay you win,' she said with a nervous chuckle.

Gaara smiled I think were going to be good for each other.

I looked at Gaara and smiled, 'I think were going to be just fine living together' I said.

'Me too,' he said flashing a beautiful tooth smile.

Yep we'll be just fine, I thought taking my a sip of coco.


	2. Chapter 2

Gaahina You saved me

I woke up the next morning feeling better than I did last night. I went into the bathroom to find myself looking at a monster.

"Damn," I said to myself.

My hair was to sum it up a hot mess I opened my drawer to my brush and racked through my hair. After many yelps and ouches my hair was straight and styled in a high pony tail. I dressed in a pink and blue tank top with a long wavy white skirt.

"Good morning Gaara-san," I said as I walked into the kitchen.

He wore a blue shirt and jeans; his hair was wet and wavy. My god hotness, no stop it Hinata stop it, I thought. I made eggs, biscuits, and smoked turkey bacon.

"Turkey bacon?" Gaara said a grimace on his face.

"It's not that bad everyone says its nasty but it's not and its healthier so just try it," I said.

He picked up a piece of bacon eyeing it suspiciously. He sniffed it and stared at it as if he was a scientist looking at a test slide.

"Oh goodness just eat it,"

He smirked, and slowly ate it his face turned sour.

"What it's not good,"

"No it's delicious I just hate being wrong,"

I smiled I knew he would like it I turned on the TV and Cinderella was on TV. Not the one with Hillary Duff or the Disney one but my favorite the one with the singer Brandi. I singed along with the TV, two turquoise eyes stared at me.

"Wow," he said.

I blushed beet red, muttered what would have been a thanks.

Gaara rose and threw away his plate and went back to his room. That night he unpacked and put all his stuff in his drawers. His had a stewie from family guy bedspread (I love stewie) and set up his laptop on the desk in the corner. All he had left was to put his TV up and connected it to Hinata's cable.

"Better get to work," he said.

I was watching the rest of Cinderella when I heard a loud thump that shook the room.

"Awww Shit," Gaara cursed.

I shot up and opened to find Gaara on the floor covered in a pile o books. I held back the laughter but so was almost on the ground laughing. Then I smelled the smell of rust, Gaara had a nasty gash on his forehead. I went into the bathroom and grabbed the first aid kit.

"I'm so clumsy," he laughed.

I started laughing again, and pulled out the alcohol whip.

"No," he said standing up do "Those alcohol whipe shit that stuff stings"

"Don't be bitch man you don't want it to get infected do you now come on,"

He sat down and I took out the whip and clean up his cut. He winced at the pain I put a bandade on his forehead.

"See all better," I said with a smile.

"Thanks,"

There was a knock at the door, I got up and open the door to find a Tall slender woman with blonde hair and a fan. She pushed passed me,

"Gaara where are you," she looked at me

"Who are you?" I asked looking suspiciously at her is this Gaara's girlfriend I should have known he had one already.

"Temari nice to meet you I'm Gaara's sister,"

"Oh nice to meet you too,"

Gaara came out of the room and gave his sister a hug.

"This is nice place did you decorate yourself uh…"

"My names Hinata and yes I did,"

She nodded; I made some miso soup and poured each of us a bowl.

"Thank you Hinata you are very kind. Gaara I have exciting news"

"Okay," he said taking a sip of his soup.

"I'm PREGNANT,"

Gaara spit out his soup and it sprayed on the counter. Wow that was some spit take. Gaara and Temari talked while I cleaned up. Apparently, Temari was engaged to Shikamaru they had been together for 3 years. She found out she was pregnant last week with his baby. He was so happy he started buying baby stuff, to think that a lazy boy like him would act like that.

"I'm happy for you sis,"

"Thank you," she said giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Well I got go shopping bye , oh bye Hinata,"

"Bye Temari,"

She left as quick as she came Gaara sighed and sat down next to me.

"Want to watch a movie with me," I said looking at him

"Sure,"

I got up and put in the Lion King I don't know I just wanted to watch it. We sat quietly, Gaara suggested that we have a glass of wine. That one glass became two then three soon we were singing drunkily "Can you feel the Love Tonight".

"Can you feel the love tonight. The peace the evening brings. The world for once in perfect harmony with its all living things," I singed.

""So many things to tell her, but how to make her see the truth about my past impossible she'd turn away from,"

My god he can sing I stared longingly at him from his face to his arms that could protect me from the world and back up to his lips. Sexy sexy

"He's holding back he's hiding but what I can't decide why he won't be king I know he is the kind I see inside,"

The music in the background made what happen next even greater. He moved close to me I continued to stare into his eyes I saw warmth and kindness but sadness and anger. I moved closer and stumbled into his embrace he was so warm. I looked up at those turquoise eyes and smiled. He looked down at me like he knew me forever. Slowly he leaned down and kissed my lips it seemed like it last forever. I pushed myself closer to him deepening the kiss. His strong hands rested on my waist and mine around his neck. My heart flopped in my chest, his lips were soft. We only broke apart for air, and then soon shared another romantic kiss. My heart soared, Gaara smiled.

I looked at her so was so small almost fragile so beautiful. I want to get to know this girl those eyes she looked as if she could see right through me. My heart feels as though it's about to burst out my chest if that was possible. Suddenly I knew that I loved this girl. The music in the background I guess made it even better. I leaned down and kissed her again , so soft.

They stood there holding each other kissing each other both knowing things would change after this moment.

It would never be the same…..


End file.
